


Fear Itself

by ToAStranger



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fear Demon (BtVS), Gen, Horror, Humor, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: “That?  That shit right there?” Tony hisses, feeling a buzz of current under his skin, feels the RT in his chest grow warm in his panic.  “You know that part, in scary movies?  When some idiot does something really stupid and everyone hates them for it?  This is it.”





	Fear Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You know that part in scary movies when somebody does something really stupid and everyone hates them for it? This is it.” I dunno, I just really want an Avenger to say this line, either Tony or Clint. Please and thank you!
> 
> Also, I have a problem. That problem's name is Jude Law or Alexander Skarsgard as Victor von Doom.

The second Victor opens the book, Tony feels a chill run up his spine.  He bites the inside of his cheek, flaps his hand to stop whatever it is that Victor is thinking about doing, but by then it’s too late. 

It’s not like the storm outside hadn’t been foreboding enough. 

When the earth rumbles beneath their feet the moment Victor finishes the incantation, Tony slaps the tome out of his hands.  

“That?  That shit right there?” Tony hisses, feeling a buzz of current under his skin, feels the RT in his chest grow warm in his panic.  “You know that part, in scary movies?  When some idiot does something  _really stupid_  and everyone hates them for it?   _This is it_.” 

The look Victor gives him is withering at its finest.  “Really, Anthony.  Whatever comes of it, I’m sure we can handle between the two of us–” 

The barely-not-even-really-stable ground beneath their feet cracks, smoke already beginning to pour out.  There’s a loud pitch, ringing so heavy that they both have to cover their ears.  

Victor grabs Tony by the scruff and reels him back, eyes a bit wide and throat working. 

Tony points.  “You were  _saying_?” 

Even here, Tony can feel the poignant  _hum_  of magic.  It is only rivaled, just barely, by Victor at his side.  Tony’s jaw ticks tight, but he triggers the suit and it is quick to envelope him, armor looking a bit worse for ware even in the dim light of the cellar.  

Where the earth has cracked open, another low rumble seems to vibrate the entire room, and Tony has to ask himself just  _how the fuck_  he keeps getting himself into the stupid situations with  _von Doom_  of all people after all this goddamn time.  He feels Victor draw closer and doesn’t step away. 

“Take flight, Anthony.” Victor says, and Tony can feel his grip at his wrist, even through the protective layers of the suit.  “Go now.  I’ll hold it off.” 

“Oh, no, sweetheart.” Tony grits his teeth.  “And let you have all the fun fighting off a Fear Demon by yourself?”

“Get Strange.” 

“ _Puh-leez_ ,” Tony snaps, leaving the face plate up long enough to give Victor a look that rivals Victor’s own glare.  “Get  _real_ , butterface.” 

Victor at least has enough humor left in him to roll his eyes.  

When the creature finally claws its way out of the hole in the ground, debris falling all around them, Victor tenses and draws Tony that much closer all while Tony levels his repulsors at the damn thing, face plate snapping down.  Through the miasma, it’s hard to make out, but its voice is a deep rumble that echoes around them and urges them to shrink down down down into themselves.  

They don’t. 

It’s only once it all clears that they see what terror it is they’re about to face.  

It’s Tony that breaks first, cackle a static through his voice modulator. 

“ _That’s it_?” 

“Anthony–” Victor tries to warn, but Tony is already pointing and laughing, eyes shining in the dim light as the suit retracts enough for Victor to see his face and the way his hair falls into his face as he bends over in mirth. 

“Oh, my  _god_.”  Tony gasps for breath, the sight of the four inch tall demon glaring daggers up at them.  “Oh, that’s  _priceless_.” 

“Don’t  _taunt_ the damn thing.” 

Tony snaps up, giving Victor a serious look.  “Why?  Will it hurt me?” 

“No,” Victor sniffs, and now that everything has finally settled back down, he steps closer, the loud voice still shouting up at them from the floor not nearly as intimidating upon the sight of the small demonic figure.  “It’s just in poor taste.” 

Tony tosses his hands up, exasperated.  “Whatever.  Take care of the damn thing, would you?” 

Victor tosses a sly grin his way.  “Of course, darling.”

He brings his foot down on the demon’s head with a sickening  _crunch_. 


End file.
